His Company
by katherineoviedo
Summary: Kougyoku wakes up in the middle of the night for a snack. Alakou FTW. One Shot. Leave reviews please.


It was half past midnight at the Kou Empires castle, Kougyoku hadn't been able to sleep and, hunger had gotten the best of her. She strolled down the beautiful halls of her castle and sleepily rubbed her eyes cautious of her surroundings so she won't step on anything that will make noise and wake everyone up. But, of course that wouldn't last long with her clumsiness. Kougyoku gasped out loudly feeling herself trip on the ends of her long sleeping robe and immediately had placed her hands out in front of her so her hands could take the impact. Before she could feel the pain she felt a strong pair of arms catch her midair and quickly stand her up straight.

"Kougyoku, seriously, you need to be careful"

Her cheeks were puffed out in embarrassment as she took in the male figure in front of her. Aladdin stood before her eyes; now, fully awake as he looked down at his tiny partner. As cheesy and, pitiful as it sounded, he was literally always there to catch her fall, she thought in annoyance. Thankful to say the least, she didn't say a word and wrapped her arm around his leading the way towards the kitchen. She was hungry, like really, really, hungry.

"Aladdin would it be too much if I cooked right now?"

It was 12 at night, of course it would be too much. But, ever since she had hit 3 months of her pregnancy she was craving all sorts of crazy things. She of course, had many people to weight on her hand and foot but, she insisted Aladdin do all these things for her. It takes two to tango, she thought, and it was his responsibility to weight on her, damnit!

"You know, in all the years of knowing you, this is the cutest I've ever seen you." And craziest, thought Aladdin. But, he knew so much better than to piss off a pregnant lady. Especially if that pregnant lady was HIS pregnant lady.

Alibaba didn't have to deal with any of this, he thought annoyed, since he clearly would rather be in bed with her wrapped up in his arms stealing soft, wet kisses here and there. His woman was Kougyoku though, and it wouldn't be that easy getting her back in bed now. He would know, he spent most of his late teens trying to get that to happen.

"You know…" He was about to share his thoughts when he heard a voice put that to an abrupt stop.

"I don't, enlighten me"

That immediately set alarms off in Aladdin's head, okay danger, evacuate the castle immediately! He stood up, eyes wide with alarm. Walking over to his tinier partner, he pouted quickly leaning down to steal a few kisses she didn't return like she always did.

Okay so she wanted food? Got it, he lifted her up on the clean counter, so one, she couldn't fall again and, two, so her feet weren't a swollen mess in the morning.

"Okay, I'll get us something to eat. How about some fruit salad? Or some pie and icecream?" He was rummaging through the pantry trying to find something decent to eat since the cooking ladies usually went out to the market in the morning.

"How about both" She said, happily now that she got him to do as she pleased. Swinging her legs back and forth, she grinned at him.

There was something childish about the way she was swinging her legs back and forth, he thought. Either way, he did as she asked. With a swift motion of his wrist he magically cut up the fruit into tiny pieces and placed it all in a bowl all under a few seconds. It was a big enough bowl, they could share. He handed the bowl over to her and she instantly started to devour the cut up pieces. Quickly after that the pie and ice-cream had been finished off before he got the chance to have some for himself as well. Pouting he looked at her smile a cheeky grin.

"I love fruit"

"Yeah me too" He sulked walking up to her knowing that there wasn't any watermelon left in the bowl for him, "Mind if I taste"

She laughed softly knowing what he had meant; shrugging her shoulders at his request. Feeling pretty content now with the food she had ate, her body had instantly leaned forward puckering her lips ready for his kiss. Aladdins hand gripped onto her chin softly making her lips part instead of pucker for him. Impatience running low she pouted staring up at him with needy eyes. Before she knew it, her lower lip was placed in between his lips as he gently sucked back on it.

"Yum" Aladdin managed to muffle out making her laugh softly against his lips.

Quickly grabbing onto his forearms, she tugged on him attempting to pull him closer but, instead, it had made her move out further to the edge of the counter instead. Now being perfectly positioned in-between her legs, she instantly wrapped them around his torso so their bodies were now closer to each other feeling her small baby bump against his abs.

Aladdins hands found her cheeks and quickly cupped them into his hands. Leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses on her lips she started to laugh playfully moving her face to the side so the kisses were now landing anywhere on her face but her lips. She laughed harder knowing he was doing it on purpose.

"Aladdin!" She gasped out in laughter placing her hands out to grab a hold of his face. Successfully grabbing a hold of his cheeks. The laughter slowly subsided and, they were left in comfortable silence, laughter threatening to come as they managed to keep their expressions serious.

His smile was soft, looking down at her he placed his hands on the sides of her hips gripping onto them gently. Kougyoku slipped her fingers up past his neck and tangled them deep into his blue long locks. She pulled his head down lower and without an inch of hesitation his lips were now on hers. Passion, hunger, and love spilled into the kiss desperately. After minutes of being lost in a complete other world, they needed air to breathe. They broke off their kiss gasping for air against each other, open mouthed, still not ready to be quite done with each other's lips. Aladdin had taken the opportunity to steal a few kisses from her as she still regained her breath. One against each of her cheeks, her nose, forehead kiss and, an unexpected one for his unborn child still growing inside of her.

Surprise took over her for a bit feeling two pairs of hands grab the sides of her growing belly. Aladdin had leaned down placing his forehead against it and happiness instantly grew inside her. Feeling warm from his touch he placed a kiss on her belly and stood tall once again. Lifting her off the counter and back down softly so she could stand.

"Come on, let's get you to bed"

"I love you"

He blinked slowly at how random her statement was, "And I love you" But, he simply returned it either way.

His fingers slipped down into her smaller ones perfectly, naturally. They walked side by side through the halls of the Kou empires castle, taking in the comfortable silence that followed. She decided long ago that this was all she needed of him, his company.

.


End file.
